At last
by IamKrystalSoul
Summary: my version of towards tomorrow and after from inuyasha's point of view *spoilers* rated M for later chapters  Saddly I do not own Inuyasha the story or any of the characters I simply enjoy messing with their lives
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The darkness echoed with the taunting voice of the demons that surrounded me.

"**-when the shikon jewel was transported to the feudal era Kagome's fate was sealed. -Kagome was born to become part of the sacred jewel and fight within it! – You cannot save her!"**

The words struck me like a well placed dagger, piercing my heart with a searing agony. Every fiber of my soul screamed in protest.

"You're WRONG!" I choked out- warmth spread throughout my body, dulling the pain. "That's NOT why Kagome was born!"

' -_Kagome taught me how to smile'- _I thought tenderly. ' -_How to believe in other people! -Kagome was the _REASON_ I could make friends- and rely on those friends!-_**Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara…**_**' **_I felt my eyes start to sting and a single tear streamed slowly down my face as I thought to myself… _'–To shed tears for others, -to understand true strength and kindness, -they're all things I learned from Kagome!' _

The warm feeling spreading through my veins increased with the conviction I felt in those words_._

'_Kagome was born to meet ME! - _Strength surged through me as I realized this_- 'And I was born for _HER!'

In the moment I acknowledged how much I truly loved Kagome, how much I desperately needed her with me, I realized nothing, not even the hoard of demons blocking my path could keep her from me. We had a bond that could transcend time itself! Was it so hard to believe that it could also overcome this piercing darkness? Endure this crippling fear until we could be together again?

"KAGOME!" I cried. "CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE? KAGOME! DON'T MAKE ANY WISHES! HOLD ON UNTIL I GET THERE!"

Then her voice, faint but clear, rang through the blackness.

"INUYASHA ARE YOU NEAR BY?"

Though I could hear the abject terror and hopelessness beneath her words, the relief I felt in that moment almost brought me to my knees.

_'She's alive!'_

But my relief was short lived.

The demons spoke again. _**"As we said there is only one way for you to meet. Kagome must wish upon the sacred jewel and be trapped within it as a fallen priestess!"**_

"_**How foolish of you half-breed" **_They continued smugly. _**"The sound of your voice has given Kagome false hope! She will no doubt make a wish!" **_

"'_**Inuyasha-'"**_,they mocked, _**"'I want to see you!'"**_

**_'_**_no...'_

"KAGOME!" I screamed.

"_**It's no use"**_ They jeered. _**"We WONT let her hear you again!"**_

"Shut _UP!" I_ shrieked at them. "KAGOME? WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME!"

–_Huh?-_

A massive web blocked my path, and at the center was Naraku's head.

- _Damn even in death the bastard _keeps_ getting in the way! I don't see a way out!' _

Then a light began to appear in the darkness and the Tetsusaiga pulsed as it transformed into the black Meido blade.

_'Tetsusaiga shares my desires- Is it telling me to cut that spot? ' _

Was there another place I could go to search for Kagome?'

'_Please Tetsusaiga, help me find Kagome!'_

"MEIDO- ZONGETSUHN!" I cried.

A passageway was created by the tear from the Meido.

KAGOME!

I didn't think as soon as she was in reach I pulled her into my arms and clutched her trembling frame to my chest. Then unable to hold back I dragged her face to mine and kissed her with all the passion within me. A wave of tenderness consumed me as I deepened the kiss and I forgot everything except her satin lips against mine, the gentle twirl of our tongues as they met. The pleasure of her soft curves pressed against my hard body and the sweet perfume of her delicious scent…

'_Kagome…'_

_..._

"KAGOME!" I screamed as I sat bolt upright breathing hard as the dream ended. I was soaked in sweat and trembling… So real it had been so real… anguish replace the terror as I slowly realized that Kagome was gone. She was safe in her own world and I may never see her again…

How cruel of the Gods' to force me to endure the most painful moments of my life night after night, for reminding me how it felt to kiss kagome only to wake to the knowledge that she was gone.

I jumped from my perch in the sacred tree and headed to the well.

My mind knew I would discover nothing new, but my heart had to check. Every three days I would come here in hopes that the wells powers had been restored. Three years had proved the effort futile, but I would never stop waiting for her.

When my feet reached the moist earth within and the rays of the sun filled the unchanging well I climbed out and slowly made my way to Kaede's village. There, Miroku was kissing his very pregnant wife farewell. I kept my distance choosing to let Miroku come to me rather than intrude.

"I shall return as soon as I'm finished." He mumbled against her lips. With a gentle squeeze of her butt he pulled away and started in my direction.

"Be safe" Sango replied.

There was a small village that had asked Miroku for his aid in exorcizing a demon from a mansion in their midst.

The demonic aura was weak, yet as Miroku declared that his price was a barrel of rice for each sutra he unnecessarily applied three. '_Kagome would…' _I stopped thinking entirely before I was forced to complete the thought.

"Inuyasha! Coming your way!"

"Huh- oh right."

Trying to make the demon seem like it was worthy of three sutras I cried dramatically, "Tetsusaiga!" as I cut the demon neatly in half.

Miroku radiated smugness as we made off with our reward.

"Man Miroku you really ripped them off… You're so greedy."

"I have a lot of expenses," he replied defensively. "I have to take what I can get.

I let it drop. Instead I reminded him in an empty voice, "by the way isn't your baby supposed to be born any moment now?" He didn't respond but I could sense his anxiety as he increased his pace.

While he hurried to check on his wife I elected to store away the rice in a shed several yards from their hut. But I heard their tender exchange despite the distance.

"Was the baby born?" Miroku cried as he burst into the hut.

"Come and hold him" Sango cooed.

Her words were all it took. Images of Kagome holding out a tiny pup for me to hold tore a gaping hole through the walls I had carefully erected to protect me from thoughts of her, allowing pictures of my desires to flood my mind.

It was a girl with tiny black ears, silver hair and golden eyes. Her nose twitched registering my scent. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and Kagome's warm smile took my breath away. I saw myself holding the pup rocking her gently whispering to her how beautiful I thought she was.

Reality came crashing down on me, filling me with despair. What I wouldn't give to have the life Miroku and Sango shared, with Kagome. My knees gave in and I collapsed in the confines of the storage room. _'Kagome…'_

I wrapped my arms around myself and began rocking back and forth as I sobbed. I cried until no more tears would come and my throat was raw from the screams of anguish tearing from my soul.

I knew my break down didn't go unnoticed. They never did. But as usual my friends mercifully left me alone

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter was so dark the next one will be better. Please read and review I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't flame this is my first story. hope you like ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Inuyasha belongs Remiko Takahashi (And Kagome ^_^ )**_

**Chapter 2: Towards Tomorrow**

"Doggy, doggy!" chanted Sango and Miroku's twins as they yanked repeatedly on my sensitive ears.

"You're like their toy!" Shippo snickered, adding insult to injury.

'_That's it!' _"Hey, do something about these twins!" I whined.

"Don't tug on his ears." reprimanded Miroku in a distracted tone, before he returned to his task of hanging up the wash. The twins continued as if he hadn't spoken, and he did not repeat himself. _'Yeah, REAL helpful Miroku- ouch-!' Sango_, preoccupied with consoling the newest member of their family offered me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said in exasperation.

I didn't respond, distracted by a familiar scent being carried by the wind.

I shot to my feet lifting the giggling twins off my shoulders.

"Go slay the fox." I instructed dropping them on the unsuspecting kit before taking off towards the abandoned well.

'_This scent...! There's no mistaking it!' _The surrounding trees became little more than a blur as I flew through the forest as fast as my feet would carry me. I lurched to a stop moments before I collided with well wall. My heart was pounding so hart it threatened to jump out of my chest. But when I looked down into the well and saw Kagome looking up at me it stopped completely.

In wonder I reached down to grasp Kagome's upraised hand. I lifted her up and out with one hand and held her in front of me. Beyond that I was powerless to move a single muscle. I drank in the sight of her surprised by how much she had changed. '_And I thought she was beautiful before…' _I mused as I studied her features.

She had grown in the three years she had been away. She was slightly taller and her face was more angular than I remembered. Her hair had grown too, cascading past her hips in thick waves.

Then she smiled warmly a slight blush coloring her cheeks taking my breath away. "Inuyasha…"she said softly, "Sorry, were you waiting for me?"

The sweet music of her voice helped me regain some semblance of control over my body. I lowered her to the ground gently, before throwing my arms around her and burying my face in her hair.

"Kago-…" I breathed. "You idiot what have you been doing?" The words carried no heat and were barely more than a whisper. My arms tightened around her as I pulled her even closer needing to feel her warmth to believe she was truly here. _'Kagome… you came back… I thought I'd never see you again… I missed you so much…'_

_**AN: Hey everybody I know this chapter was really short but the purpose of these first chapters was mostly to get everyone on the same page. The following chapters will no longer contain dialog from the series. I hope you like it so far! R&R please ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you been doing all this time Kagome?" asked Shippo.

Our friends had arrived mere moments after Kagome's return. I was once again reminded myself that I was not the only one who loved and needed Kagome. I remembered the look on Kaede's face when I told her about the first time I had come to that conclusion.

'_Keh, stupid old hag, she's lucky I haven't thrown Kagome over my shoulder and taken off so I can have her all to myself!' _

By the time my thoughts returned to the present Kagome had finished answering Shippo's question.

_'Damn I wanted to know that too.'_

"So Lady Kagome, it's been so long since your last visit, I was wondering how long you intend to remain here with us. Now that The Shikon Jewel has been destroyed along with Naraku I did not expect that you would return at all now that your role in this time seems to have come to an end. In that case, am I to assume this is merely a social visit?"

I glared at Miroku strongly considering murdering the monk. How dare he even suggest that Kagome had no reason to return!

_ 'What about _ME !_Just because we don't have to spend all our time in search of jewel shards doesn't mean I don't need her any more! He's acting like he _wants _her to leave!'_

I didn't realize I was growling until I felt Kagome place a restraining hand on my arm. The power she had over me was incredible. One minute I was filled with rage the next a single touch had calmed me entirely. My snarls stopped immediately and all thoughts of violence disappeared as if they were never there.

Once again I was struck by an overwhelming mixture of gratitude and wonder at her presence beside me. It still seemed like no more than a dream. Were I to wake up now after a dream as vivid as this I'm not sure I would survive the disappointment.

She looked at me and didn't break eye contact while she answered Miroku's stupid question.

"Forever," she said fervently.

It sounded like she was speaking only to me. In that moment it was all I could do to refrain from kissing her with ever ounce of passion her words had wrought within me. Only the thought of the embarrassment kissing in front of our friends would cause her kept my desires at bay. Even so my self-control was hanging by a thread.

She must have been able to see my intentions in my eyes because she looked away suddenly blushing as red as my kimono.

'_Guess that means I was right about her being embarrassed if I kissed her in front of the others.' _I thought.

The others must have been oblivious to our silent exchange because it was interrupted by an incredulous reply from the baby laden demon slayer.

"Forever, what about your family, wont you be going back to see them? Surely you mean to return from time to time to visit them. Even if you did come live on this side of the well you can't be thinking of never returning home?"

_'That _DOES_ it!'_

"Would you all quit acting like Kagome staying here forever is some kind of burden? You sound like you don't _want_ her to stay here! Maybe _you_ didn't care all that much when we thought she might never come back again but _I _sure as hell, did! And _I_ for one am not interested in her leaving again at all! So shut the hell up and quit bugging her about going' back!"

My outburst was met with dead silence. Every one of them had their moths hanging open in shock. I could feel my face becoming bright red with embarrassment. I turned away from the speechless group, folding my arms across my chest in defiance.

'_I can practically _hear _them thinking of how I've been acting for the past three years, but they of all people ought to know I won't be able to handle her leaving again! They saw what the last three years have been like for me, even if they don't show it around me.' _

I turned my head up trying to salvage some dignity.

"Kagome can stay as long as she wants."

More silence. I looked behind me. They were still staring at me.

'_Jeez you'd think I'd just grown a third eye the way they're acting. It's not like it's a surprise or anything, of course I want her to stay!'_

Sango was the one to break the nigh painful stillness.

"We didn't mean to sound like we don't want you here. We've all missed you terribly, I just didn't know if by 'forever' you meant that you would never leave here again, or if you just meant that you would _live_ here but would be going back to your time to visit your family every once in awhile. I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't want to see you go away again."

The others nodded their agreement. I pretended I hadn't heard her apologetic explanation.

"Well," Kagome said quickly, waving her arms in front of her nervously. "To be honest I'm not sure I can even go back at all. I don't want to risk going back and being stuck on that side again anyway. Don't even give it another though ok? I'm fine really! My mom understands this is where I belong and she says its fine."

There was that relief again, as well as that overwhelming desire to kiss her senseless. It was much harder to resist than before.

…_this is where I belong…_

'_She doesn't just belong _HERE._ She _BELONGS _with ME!'_

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize the others had gone until I felt Kagome wrap her arms around my waist from behind. She rested her head on my shoulder and I brought my hand up to cradle her face in my hand.

We stood there without speaking for a long time. I was content to spend the rest of my life right there in her arms but it was not meant to be, she pulled away so she could come around and stand in front of me.

Her hands went from being wrapped around my waist to around my neck. She stepped into me until there was no space left between our bodies. I bit back a moan of pleasure; the feel of her soft curves pressing against my hard body had me imagining myself doing things to her that would Miroku blush. Then she stood up on her toes to whisper in my ear, -the light friction caused by the motion alone had me struggling for breath- "I missed you too Inuyasha." She was the one to start the kiss I had been dying for.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Inume-blue. Thank you SOOOOO much for your reviews! *WARNING* this chapter contains a lime don't read if you don't like 'em!* *lemons not until later chapters* tee-hee-hee… (Foreshadow much?)**_

Chapter 3:

_'Kagome…' _

All the passion I'd been holding back exploded. I felt a sudden onslaught of an overwhelming; undeniable need to mark her as mine. The moan I had been withholding escaped as she deepened the kiss. I felt myself harden and the demon in me demanded I claim control of the situation. Mindless with lust and need I pushed her back until her body was pinned to the nearest tree. I took both her wrists in one hand and dragged them above her head. She gasped but the scent of her arousal assured me it wasn't from pain. Painfully aroused myself my hips involuntarily thrust forward eliciting a loud moan of approval from Kagome. My free hand flew up to her breast. The soft mound fit into my palm like it was made for my touch alone. "Inuyasha!" she cried.

I growled; the sound of my name on her lips alone was enough to take my pleasure to unimaginable heights. I felt a sudden pulse in my blood.

'_I'm transforming!' _ I realized. _'No! Not yet!'_

Fear for her safety cleared away the fog clouding reason. I dropped my hold on her, careening back until I slammed into another tree away from Kagome. I had to sink my claws into the trees' flesh to keep from attacking her.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? "

'_That's just like Kagome to think it was her fault. If she knew what I almost did just now she'd be running for her life' _I thought.

'_**Are you so sure**__?'_ another voice inquired_ '__**She's never run from you before, why would she start now? You can smell her arousal she liked what you were doing, she didn't want you to stop. And neither did you.'**_

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

My entire body was shaking with the effort to remain where I was.

"Kagome, you know what will happen if we do this?" I spit between my teeth. "When demons mate they mate for life." She laughed.

"Inuyasha, do you think I would have let thing go this far if I didn't know that? If that wasn't what I wanted I wouldn't even be here. I came back because I wanted to be with you. Why would I be afraid of getting what I want?" she gave me a seductive smile. "I _want_ to be yours. Forever."

'_She still doesn't get it!'_

"You don't understand! The demon in me wants to _take _you! You could really get hurt. I'm so raw right now I don't think I'm strong enough to keep myself from transforming. I couldn't live with myself if that happened, and you got hurt." To my surprise she was suddenly so livid I dug my nails deeper into the tree this time in fear.

'_What did I say?'_

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" I fell flat on my face. Hurt more by her command than by the collision with the ground.

"Wha- what did you go and do that for?" I whined. I saw her approach the edge of the crater my body had made.

"You act like I'm afraid of you! I never once ran away from you! I knew you were transforming I could sense it! I didn't ask you to stop because I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I knew you were transforming because your demon side wanted to mark me! But I guess that's not what you want. You could have just said so though, you didn't have to hide behind the 'I'm just trying to protect you' act."

'_**Told you so!'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**You're just mad 'case you missed the perfect opportunity to take you're so stupid'**_

'_If I'm stupid so are you'_

'_**Whatever Mutt.'**_

'_You can just stay out of this she's __**MINE'**_

'_**NOW we're getting somewhere!'**_

I leapt to me feet returning to my original position clinging to the tree to hold myself back.

"What! You think it was an act! You think I don't want you as my mate as much as my demon side does?"

'_**Clearly you don't seeing as you're still hanging onto that tree for dear life you **__Could__** just let me take care of this'**_

'_You aren't taking care of _anything, I_ am.'_

"I _know _you don't!" she yelled.

I extracted my claws from the tree and took a threatening step towards her.

"You don't know _anything!_" I hissed.

I lunged for her mad with lust. Furious that she could accuse me of not wanting her, I forced the demon in me to the back of my mind. _I _would be the one to mark her. She would never doubt that I wanted her again

I locked my hands around her waist and thrust myself against her.

I let one hand release her waist so I could tangle it in her hair. I tilted her face up so she could see the hunger in my eyes.

So she would know my eyes were not burning red, but liquid gold.

"Do you feel that Kagome?" I pushed myself into her so she could feel ever hard inch of my erection. "What does this mean Kagome? I want to hear you say it."

She was breathing hard but she managed to answer me in a strained voice, she gasped, "you want me!"

"You belong to me Kagome, and right now I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget it!"

I dragged her lips to mine thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I ran my hand down her throat caressing her soft curves as it traveled lower and lower. When I reached the hem of her shirt my hand disappeared underneath it. Her skin was smooth and so soft I almost purred. I found her breast but another layer of cloth separated me from her bare skin. With one flick of my claw it sprang open and fell away. Finally I felt the weight of her soft mound in my grasp completely free from all barriers between her bare skin and my touch. I ran my thumb over her already puckered nipple and felt the bud tighten even more. I smirked, _'She really is enjoying this, and I'm just getting warmed up!'_

My other hand cupped her round bottom and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around me.

She undulated beneath me rubbing her burning core against my straining erection. It felt so good I had to suck back my release. I wasn't finished with her yet. I was struck by a sudden desire to see her completely bare to me. I wanted to see her sprawled before me in the soft grass.

I wanted her naked. I snaked my arms around her supporting her as I stepped away from the tree. Then I knelt down and laid her gently on the forest floor. My breath was coming in short gasps my heart hammering in my chest. For a moment all I could do was stare. She was so beautiful like this. Her face flushed with desire her eyes gleaming with eager anticipation. She twisted her fingers in my hair preparing to pull me into another passionate kiss.

"Wait Kagome, I need you to know something first."

"What?"

"I love you. That's why I want you as my mate. Not because of some demon instinct. I want to be with you forever. And I want to do it in the right way. I want you to have my pups, but I don't want them to be seen as bastards like me. I want to marry you before we mate, that's the real reason I stopped before, I didn't want you to get hurt but I didn't want you pregnant before you knew my true feelings for you either. You said you want to become my mate. But before we go there, will you become my wife?

_**(A/N: I really thought about stopping here but I shall have mercy**_)

"Oh Inuyasha, of course I will" Her eyes brimmed with tears. Now that my blood had cooled I was able to kiss her tenderly, I poured all my love for her into that kiss. The kiss was still passionate but I was in control of my lust now, and decided it would be best if we waited to continue until after we had married.

'_I can wait that long.'_

'_**Yeah but **_**I **_**can't.'**_

'_Too bad shut the hell up this isn't about you.'_

"Shall we go back to the village and tell everyone the good news?" I asked shyly.

She beamed up at me dazzling me with her radiant smile.

"I can't wait to tell Sango!" she enthused.

"I'm glad you're happy." I stood offering my hand to help her up.

'_I'm more than glad, I'm _ecstatic! _ I can't believe she said yes!_'

"Me too," She said wrapping her arms around me and snuggling into my chest.

"I never thought this would happen. I never thought you would ever love me back."

I buried my face in her fragrant hair.

"How could I not? You're the only one who accepted me for who I was. The only one who never asked me to change? You stayed by me no matter what; even when I slaughtered every one of those human bandits or when I abandoned you for Kikyo. I have every reason in the world to love you. It's you who should never love me. I don't deserve you."

'_It's true what have I done to deserve her? All I've ever done it hurt her.'_

"That's not true! You let me stay by your side, you risked your life over and over to save me you helped others and protected all of us; Sango Miroku Shippo Kirara Kohaku and even Rin. We all love you for who you are. I love you no matter what happens. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Kagome, I love you more than my own life."

She blushed in return.

"Let's go tell the others the news. The sooner we tell them the faster they'll get started on the preparations. Then I can have you to myself and we can finish what we've started."

Her blush deepened and her scent flared filling my nose with the smell of her desire.

I knelt down so she could climb onto my back, and we were off.

Things were finally looking up!

I never thought I would be spending the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams. '_Kagome…'_

_**(A/N: My mercy has reached its end read and review. ^**__**o**__**^) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**KPOV**

_Kage watched with profound satisfaction. His wait was over. The miko had returned. After four long years of being able to do naught but study his prey from afar, his day had finally come._

_Even better this final observation had revealed the opportune moment to strike._

_The miko had requested she be allowed to tell her demon slayer friend Sango their news alone. And the witless Hanou had even suggested they go to a distant hot spring for privacy. None would know of his attack until the smell of female blood finally made its way to the village. _

_By that time it would be too late. He hoped they invited the mortal child Sesshomeru kept as a pet along. Then he would be spared the trouble of trying to retrieve her while she was under the watchful eye of her protector. No she must be taken with the miko before the element of surprise was lost. Failure was not an option and time was of the essence._

**IPOV**

We arrived at Sango and Miroku's home just after dark. Though I was loath to relinquish my hold on her after a moment's hesitation I reluctantly lowered her to the ground. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed running with her. I had missed the feel of her slender arms and legs wrapped tightly around me as I ran. Before I could suggest we head in she wrapped her arm around my waist closing the distance between us. I felt her tug on the sleeve of my kimono encouraging me to do the same. When I obliged she sighed in contentment and melted against me. She rested her head on my chest and covered my hand with her own. We walked into the hut in each other's arms.

"Kagome, Inuyasha you're back!" Shippou exclaimed.  
Sango Miroku Rin and Shippou were all seated in front of a blazing fire eating fish and rice.  
I snatched the fish in Shippou's hand and polished it off before he had time to react.

"Hey that was mine!" He whined.

"Keh as if you haven't had some already." He crossed his arms looking away in defiance.

"I'm a growing demon I need more food than a half breed like you." He said, earning himself a vicious knock on the head.

"Uhhhhn… What did you do that for? That really hurt!"  
"Inu_yasha_ that was hardly necessary, I can't believe you two still don't get along!" Kagome complained.  
"I'm still just a kid you know! Inuyasha's the one who needs to learn to control his temper!"  
I took a menacing step toward the impertinent fox, "Why you…"

Kagome turned her gaze to the wall avoiding my eyes, "INU_YASHA, _sit boy."

'_That's the second time she's sat me today. '_ I thought as I struggled to lift myself off the floor.  
"Sango come on lets go relax in the hot springs for a while."  
"Gladly, are you coming Rin?" The child beamed.  
"I'd love to!" she replied.  
"Great let's go. No Shippou you need to stay so we can be sure those two don't follow us." With that the girls left without a backward glance.

**KPOV**

'_**Perfect,'**__ thought Kage. __**'They even left the little fox demon, this will be easier than I imagined.'**_

_The shadow traveled at a distance. Though he was certain none among them could sense his presence it was always best to play it safe. He was in no hurry, the half demon would not risk her ire again tonight, nor would he allow the lecherous monk anywhere near his mate while she bathed. _

_The demon slayer was the first to enter the heated pool where she waited for the other girls to undress and join her. _

_They didn't get that far. As soon as Rin and Kagome had shed their clothes Kage froze the three women where they stood._

_Kage wrapped Kagome and Rin in his shadow net scooping them off their feet and out of sight. _

_The frozen demon slayers eyes widened. _

_Kage smiled. "Run along now, Inuyasha will want to know what happened here. And do tell him I shall rather enjoy taking my time killing these beautiful women. If he hurries he and Lord Sesshomeru might find them in time to watch the last spark of life leave their eyes"_

_With that he disappeared, taking his prize with him, and lifting the barrier that had kept his attack secret from the rest of the world. _

**IPOV**

"Inuyasha is something troubling you?" Miroku seemed almost as ill at ease as I felt.  
"Can't you feel it? Something's wrong." I said. Though I neither smelled nor heard sounds of trouble my senses were alive, screaming for me to run to my mate. Try as I may to attribute the feeling to paranoia after being away from Kagome for the whole of three years; I could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Shippou was fast asleep, seemingly oblivious to my distress.  
"Indeed, perhaps something has befallen the ladies? Though I can't imagine what could occur that together, Sango and Kagome would not be able to handle or at least call for aid, alth-"  
"MIROKU! INUYASHA!" Sango's voice echoed through the trees. My sensitive ears registered the edge of panic in her voice and the protests of the grass and twigs she trampled in her hurry to reach us.  
We rushed out of the hut to find Sango running towards us faster than I knew she was able. My stomach clenched as I saw she was alone.  
"Where's Kagome!" I demanded.  
"A demon came and took her and Rin!" She said.  
"Which way did they go?" I growled.  
"That's just it, they just vanished into thin air! He said he would kill them slowly so that you and Lord Sesshomeru could watch them die! You have to hurry!"  
I ran. No way in hell was I going to lose Kagome again.  
_Not again, please PLEASE not again!_  
The springs were quiet and peaceful if Sango had not said otherwise I would not have believed someone had attacked here.  
_I don't smell the scent of a demon._  
I lifted my nose to the air searching for Kagomes scent. It was faint but it was there. I followed it only to find that it was just a pile of her clothes.  
_Kagome..._  
I sank to my knees next to the mound of fabric.  
_...He'll kill her slow..._  
I felt the pulse in my blood as my demon side fought to escape; my fury was so great that for once I did nothing to stop the transformation, I embraced it.

I felt the air around me warp with my rage. The warmth of the hot springs faded as the temperature around me dropped.  
"Inuyasha can you sense anything?" Miroku and Sango had arrived. From what my demon side could tell the monk was uneasy. Clearly his spiritual powers revealed nothing to him either.  
"No."  
I stood keeping my head down so Miroku and Sango could not see the change in my face as my human heart and mind accepted the strength of the demon blood within me.  
"What do you intend to do Inuyasha?" He said. His own anger was evident in the slight tremble in his voice.  
"I will find Sesshomeru and then we shall find our mates and destroy the bastard who dared to take them from us." Even I could hear the distortion in my voice; even so I was not troubled by the change.  
"I'm coming with you." Sango said. Her entire body was stiff with resolve.  
"No, you and Miroku need to stay here with your family. Protect the rest of the villagers. This demon belongs to me and Sesshomeru."  
"Why do you believe that Lord Sesshomeru will want to work with you now? Why would he help you at all?" Miroku questioned. "Are you sure that Lord Sesshomeru will help you save them?"  
I looked into his face for the first time.  
"We will not rest until the creature that did this is dead."  
"I know _you _won't but what I want to know is why Lord Sesshomeru would bother helping you." Miroku pressed. He did not intend to stop me from going to my brother, which proved he had half a brain.  
"He has chosen Rin as his mate; I know he will help me." I replied firmly.  
He will no more allow Rins' suffering than I would Kagomes' of that I was absolutely sure.  
"He has? When did this happen?"  
I glared into the darkness of the surrounding forest.  
"He was hers from the moment he met her. He had not admitted it to himself until his last visit two months ago. He will stop at nothing, and neither will I." Though I was fully transformed I had complete control of myself. My sole concern was finding Sesshomeru so we could rescue our mates. 

_**A/N: 'K guys a lot of people are adding this story to a favorites or alert list but not leaving a review. I love reviews and feedback. It lets me know if I should keep writing so if you like it please leave a review. I don't expect one for every chapter just the most recent. Please and thank you! (^.^) love always iamkrystalsoul**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. One college is hard stuff and two this chapter gave me a lot of troubles so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Amaura I finally got back to writing this. Reviews keep this story alive and I adore feedback… even negative stuff, because I want to make this story the very best I can so let me know what you think! Thanks again to those of you who review! And now back to the story!**

Chapter 6

_My sole concern was finding Sesshomeru so we could rescue our mates._

The scenery was nothing more than a blur as I ran. The demon blood coursing through me enhancing my abilities in ways it never had before. Nothing was more dangerous than an Inu-yokai trying to protect his mate. And the bastard who took my Kagome from me was going to learn that the hard way. Sesshomeru was close I could feel it.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then he appeared before me his usual arrogant self. He looked up at my approach but if he was surprised at my presence or the fact that I was currently transformed, as usual he did not show it.

"What brings you here Inuyasha? So eager to die that you could not wait for me to return to that pathetic village you call home?"

I ignored the threat and got straight to the point.

"Had I waited by the time you got around to visiting your precious Rin would probably be dead." I growled. His eyes widened but beyond that no emotion was apparent on his stoic face.

"What are you talking about Half-breed?"

I nailed him with a stern glare before turning back the way I had come.

"The females were bathing in the hot springs when they were attacked, Kagome and Rin have been captured, and the bastard who took them did it to get at us. If you want to pretend Rin is nothing to you fine, but know this, this bastard is serious and he intends to kill them both, slowly. I could use your help but I don't need it, I'm going to save Kagome with or without you, but if we work together they stand a better chance of survival, can you put your hatred for me aside to help Rin?"

I waited with my back to my brother, but nothing but silence greeted me. Then I felt it, a slight shimmering in the air as well as subtle tremors beneath me. The wind began to whip around me and I tightened my muscles to keep from being sucked into the maelstrom created by my brothers' fury. I covered my face with my arm to shield it from debris.

Though I was impatient to leave I knew my brother needed to calm himself at least a little before we could go. But I knew what he was going through, the pain and the fury I felt when I had learned of Kagome's abduction was nearly identical to this, I just lacked the power that Sesshomeru had to show it.

I was surprised; I didn't know the feelings Sesshomeru had for Rin were so strong.

The air began to spark as Sesshomeru's energy spiked and condensed, the ground trembling in earnest, the wind shrieking in my ears, the unbearable anguish he felt manifesting itself in his violent transformation.

I watched as he threw his head back and howled his features loosing what little humanity they had as he morphed into the giant dog that was his true form, and as I watched my heart broke again. For the first time in my life I felt like I understood my brother.

We had both had hard lives though Sesshomeru had known our father he had never known what it felt like to be loved.

I had my mother and, if only for a short while I still had love. But Sesshomeru had nothing but his title and the respect and adulation that came with it.

At least, until a small child who knew nothing of his status had cared for him, simply because she had a kind heart. Then that child chose to follow him rather than remain with her own kind. Much like Kagome had chosen to stay by my side instead of staying with her family in her own time.

For the first time I felt something other than intense hatred for my brother. Maybe there was hope where our relationship was concerned. But first we had to rescue our mates.

_Kage smiled in eager anticipation. Soon his dreams of vengeance would be realized. As he watched the great demon lord howling in fury his smile widened into a grin. 'time to visit the land of the living and formally introduce myself' he thought._

"Struck a nerve have I mutts?" came a voice from the woods.

I spun around drawing the tetsaiga in the same movement.

"Who the hell are you?"I demanded. I sniffed the air trying to catch his scent but there was nothing but the smell of the forest and fresh air mingles with the scent of my brother and myself.

Then a figure stepped out of the forest. Though it had no distinguishing features it was decidedly male, as if his deep voice were not enough of a clue. He was nothing but shadow made solid clothed in a dense fog that all but hid him from view.

Realization dawned. "It was _you_! You took Rin and Kagome! Where are they? What have you done with them? I swear if you hurt them you'll regret the day you ever met me!"

"Relax pup," drawled the shadow, "I thought I'd introduce myself, though Lord Sesshomeru and **I **are hardly strangers, why we were almost friends at one time were we not?"

"Anyone one who calls you friend is a fool, and I am no fool Kage! You would be wise to release the humans, should any harm come to them, as my brother so accurately put it, you _will_ regret the day you ever met me!" Sesshomeru's threat echoed through the trees emphasized by his deep growl.

My grip on tetsaiga tightened and Sesshomeru's body coiled in preparation for attack. The fog began to dissipate, as one we lunged only to stop short. Kage was no longer there. But his voice could still be heard echoing through the trees.

"Y_**our beloved humans lie in the world of shadows, no mortal; demon or otherwise can survive there for long, so hurry, the longer you wait the closer they come to Death!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Y_**our beloved humans lie in the world of shadows, no mortal; demon or otherwise can survive there for long, so hurry, the longer you wait the closer they come to Death!"**_

The following silence was almost tangible. The air crackled with tension as we stood frozen by his words. The world of shadows, how the hell were we supposed to get there?

I was distracted from my thoughts by Sesshomeru's deep growl,

"tell me what you know half breed, we have no time to waste."

"Feh, I already told you everything I know, but it seems there is more to the story on your end, what does that guy have against us? How do you know each other and why did he say you had almost been friends? There's nothing more I can tell you but there's a hell of a lot more that you have to tell me!"

"Watch your tone half breed!"

He hesitated and I half expected him to turn on his heel and take off with some snide comment about staying out of his way while he went after Kage. To my surprise he actually answered me.

"That creature is a member of a species born of the shadows. They are known as Shades and are among the most powerful creatures that exist in this realm or the next. Their magic is strong and our father saw them as the ultimate allies capable of freezing whole armies of demons and destroying them in the same second.

"Kage was the leader of the shades, blood thirsty and power hungry. But our father did not anticipate the depth of his greed. Father held no quarrel with humans; he even had allies among them. The friendship Kage referred to was only a common disapproval of the company my father kept. One such person was none other than your human grandfather. He was the ruler of the strongest armies next to our own, father valued their alliance but Kage resented it and saw the strength of his forces as a challenge.

"When Father refused to join him in a surprise attack on their stronghold Kage turned to me, believing my hatred of humans would be enough to convince me to betray my own father. His plan back fired though because instead of joining him I informed Father of his intentions. Father confronted him and expressly forbade him to attack or risk his wrath. Needless to say Kage went against fathers commands and led the attack himself.

"Nearly every person had been slaughtered by the time your mother could reach Father and tell him of the attack. Enraged, father gathered a small army of his own and went to the aid of his human allies. Though I bore no ill will to the humans' father protected I felt no obligation to do the same.

"Kage is the last of his kind. Every other shade was destroyed, while Kage was cast back to the shadow world doomed to spend eternity alone and powerless.

Because I did not join father in the battle against the Shades I don't know how to destroy them, but there still remain some who might possess the knowledge we need as well as instructions on how to enter the world of shadows, though finding them should be simple enough."

At first all I felt was shock. This was the most Sesshomeru had ever said to me, and the first time the loathing in his voice had not been directed at me. Then the full meaning of his words set in. there was a way into the world of the shadows, and Sesshomeru knew someone who could get us there. And best of all Kage could be destroyed.

"Let's go then. The sooner we find these guys the sooner we can rescue our mates."

"So be it, follow me." He said in a voice cold enough to make his usual tone sound almost chipper.

I felt a sudden sense of foreboding, my eagerness dissipated but my resolve remained. While Sesshomeru took to the air I followed on foot. I had a feeling that whatever demons we were about to encounter had to be trouble if the idea of paying them a friendly visit had Sesshomeru so on edge.

But even if we had to beat it out of them these demons were going to give us the information we needed.

As we ran my heart cried out to my love,

'_**Don't worry Kagome we're coming for you, hold on just a little longer.'**_

_**A/N: Hey everybody sorry this chapter is so short but I felt like this would be the best place to stop. What did you think? I love feedback so please review if you liked it or if you notice anything that needs to be changed. Thanks!**_


End file.
